


Derek fed me his Doritos, so this is love

by GoodSourceofFiber, TenSpencerRiedPlease



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Sex, Clueless Derek Hale, Clueless Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Outtakes, but then we changed it, couple's first time, i wrote it for the ending, wait...we're boyfriends now?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodSourceofFiber/pseuds/GoodSourceofFiber, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenSpencerRiedPlease/pseuds/TenSpencerRiedPlease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have been dating for two years long distance while Stiles was away at Columbia - of course neither of them seem to be aware of this fact... Lydia has made it extremely clear that yeah, they are dating. And yeah, Stiles needs to apologize for blue balling his boyfriend for the past two years.</p><p>And then there's sex...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek fed me his Doritos, so this is love

**Author's Note:**

> So, when TenSpencerRiedPlease sent me the fic "Stiles is the Stupidest Person on This Side of The Milky Way" to look at and edit, I kind of got carried away and wrote her back with a little sex crack. This is the outtake to her story.

“Yeeeeeah, so I totally just realized we were dating.” Stiles kicks at the ground and fidgets because that’s just what he does when he’s nervous. 

“I also... kind of want to apologize.” Stiles says kicking dirt around with his feet as he moves forward onto the porch beside Derek.

“Oh?” Derek says stuffing something into his pocket quickly that he doesn’t want Stiles to see. 

“For blue balling you for a year and a half.” Stiles says taking his hands out of his pockets and clasping them together in front of him when he sits down on the porch with Derek.

“Stiles- I didn’t think that you were blue balling me.”

“Why not.,.. D-does that not happen to werewolves?” Stiles probes and Derek rolls his eyes. 

“I didn’t consider us dating either for a while. And I guess I still kind of don’t because we’ve never had that talk.” Derek says staring across the yard down to his Camaro in the drive way. “And it’s not exactly like we are always together, so I guess I don’t know what level of intimacy we should have because out time together is pretty condensed.”  
Stiles agrees by nodding and looking towards the Camaro as well. Gosh Golly, what a nice car. 

“Do you want to have that talk then?” Stiles asks grudgingly. He likes the cuddling, and the sharing of the food… and the cuddling – he doesn’t want it to stop. But would it make things weirder if they made it official? If they actually told people they were dating? 

“Do you… want to have that talk?” Derek asks keeping his eyes set at his car. 

“Well, we kind of established that we are dating.” Stiles snorts and Derek tries to hide a grin, horribly. He looks at Stiles and bumps his shoulder against Stiles playfully. 

“Whatever you want, my baby deer.” Derek says and Stiles makes gagging noises in the back of his throat. 

“Rule number one of dating Stiles Stilinski, Hale. The dater must never use that phrase ever again.” Stiles says while he body turns towards Derek’s. The Alpha mirrors Stiles’ reaction and turns to him as well- a smile tilting the corners of his lips upwards.

It’s kind of like a cheesy romance movie after that brief talk about dating on the stoop of Derek’s rebuilt home. Derek leans in for a kiss, pretty plain and simple in order to seal a sort of fate that Stiles was actually in a committed relationship with him. The kiss is slow, semi-sweet and Derek’s warmth feels like extra sunshine beating down on him from underneath the canopy of aged trees around the home. It’s, of course, Stiles’ fault it turns a bit raunchy when he climbs on top of Derek and takes a fist full of his shirt in his hands and deepen the kiss. While Derek’s hands slip under Stiles’ shirt to hold tight to his waist as they do. It kind of seemed like they had been holding back on kissing each other for so long that both of them where starved to an attention that both of them could give. Derek pulls back, being the voice of reason with his hands rucking up Stiles’ shirt so far that it sits awkwardly like a crop top on him. “Should we be rushing into this though? I mean we only started dating.” 

“Derek, you fed me your Doritos [i] your[/i] Doritos- the ones that everyone is too afraid to look at because you bit Peter that one time for trying to have one.” Stiles says, still fisting Derek’s shirt. 

“That is a big deal.” Derek says flatly. And Stiles knows that he’s trying to joke about it but he finds himself rolling his eyes and tugging him close to kiss him once again. 

“Two years of celibacy has not done me well.” Stiles says against Derek’s mouth and keeps kissing Derek very avidly. Stiles can almost hear the “as long as you’re sure” line before Derek even says it and they find themselves holding hands as they move upstairs towards Derek’s den of a room. It’s a comfortable temperature upstairs as Derek and Stiles peel off their shirts in front of one another. They kiss in between Stiles running around to grab some lube from the bottom drawer of the dresser and Derek rushing through his night stand to find a condom. 

“Are they expired?” Stiles teases. 

“Are you insinuating that I would be stupid enough to keep expired condoms in my nightstand?” Derek asks rapidly un-doing his belt and slipping down to his underwear while Stiles runs to the bathroom to grab some towels.

“No, I’m insinuating that you never have sex.” Stiles says laying a dark towel down over top of the bed spread and rolling another one into a long tube. Derek gives Stiles an odd look and Stiles does not dignify the look with a response. "And that you're gay."

'Stiles, if we're about to have sex we're both gay... or at least bisexual."

"I didn't say that it was a bad thing." Stiles says looking up to Derek and standing on the other side of bed. They stand there pretty quietly for a while with Stiles biting his lip and staring at Derek whose , pretty much a fucking God. And all that's going on in Stiles' head is "Careless Whisper" by George Micheal.

“Should we put on music?” Derek asks looking towards the radio on his night stand. 

Stiles was not going to ask why he thought the radio and listening to air conditioning commercials during sex might be a bad idea. Instead he stays something along the lines of: “Why not light some candles while we’re at it?” 

“There’s some in the bathroom that we could use if you want.” Derek doesn’t get that it’s a joke and crawls up onto bed towards Stiles, both of them totally naked while Stiles passes the bottle of lube over to Derek whose was now spreading some on his fingers’ massaging it slightly between them to make it warm under his touch.

“This isn’t my first rodeo Derek.” Stiles says quietly and the banter seems to dissipate as Derek starts to kiss Stiles’ neck and brings him closer to his own body. They lay on their sides, not completely on top of the strategically placed towel that Stiles had put down, but not exactly off of it either. A condom foil gets opened badly and Derek adds lube to the outside before running his hand down Stiles spine. The silence seems unbearable but as long as Stiles doesn’t say something stupid they’ll continue without any hiccups. 

“So when’s the last time you got tested?” Stiles asks and there was barley any hesitation when Derek answers. 

“Weird of you to ask now but okay, I have a psychical every season.” Derek says and Stiles nods as Derek moves one of Stiles’ legs on to his hip for a better access point. Stiles’ eyes close and he pays attention to his heartbeat pounding at the same rhythm of Derek’s and taking slow breathes as they go. 

"What at the Vet?"

"You're pushing your luck, Stilinski"

"And yet, here we are."

There’s a few comments, most of them instructions on where things where located and some encouraging grunts from Stiles but the prep goes smoothly. 

“What’s up with the rolled towel?” Derek asks. His breathing seems to be a little short after Stiles had started to reflexively roll his hips into Derek’s after the third finger started to wiggle its way into his passage- grinding their dicks in an interesting and pleasurable way as they went. 

“It’s for support and better angling if I’m on my back.” Stiles says bluntly. Like it’s something that everyone should know. 

“…Would you like to be on your back then?” 

“Well that’s kind of what I was insinuating wasn’t I?” Stiles says playfully and Derek snorts letting Stiles move the rolled towel into place and stretching up across the bed making his body long as he places his arms above his head. Derek moves over top of him planting a kiss after kiss on Stiles’ face and neck while his hand grips Stiles’ hip tight. 

“Are you sure you want this?”

“Are you sure you can handle this?” Stiles retorts watching Derek pinch and roll on a condom before liberally applying a layer of lube. Stiles always had a thing for extra lube. He wonders if he ever told Derek that. 

“A couple times, but mostly in passing.” Derek replies stroking the lube down the shaft of his erection. Stiles had not realised he was talking out loud while Derek looks up from what he was doing and catches Stiles’ eye. His eyes were pretty darn cute. Derek crawls up closer to Stiles’ torso and takes his sweet time moving Stiles’ leg around his torso and taking his sweet time moving to press himself into Stiles’ body. His one hand holds firm to one of Stiles’ leg while the other awkwardly keeps his whole weight off of Stiles.  
Derek’s face comes down resting against Stiles’ collarbone and breathes in carefully while Stiles tries to concentrate on the art of not fighting in the next couple of precious seconds. One of Stiles’ hands comes and loops its way into Derek’s hair as the werewolf keeps endlessly sliding in. Stiles should have gotten a better look at Derek’s dick when he had the chance instead of waiting until it was buried inside him to think ‘maybe I could have use a bit more prep’. 

“Did you want more prep?” Derek says tightly, he’s holding back from Stiles and stops trying to move in. 

“What? No. Keep going, I didn’t say stop.” Stiles says and Derek gives him a look that is a mixed between a guilty puppy and a concerned gentlemen. “Go” Stiles stresses and Derek moves the next inch incredibly slow dragging out the process slowly. 

“I just don’t-”

“It’s nice that you don’t want to hurt me Der, really – it is. But there’s a limit to my patience when I’m waiting for you to fuck me.” 

Derek kind of hesitates there holding himself close to Stiles. He does not move from his compromising position. Stiles rolls his eyes and smiles up at Derek moving his legs to get comfortable and relaxes himself a bit more before Derek starts to lean into him again. 

It’s a lot slower than what Stiles is used to. Not that he sleeps with a lot of guys, or any guys… or gets any action. But Stiles just sitting in alone on a Thursday night with a dildo and a 20 minute porno seems to go a lot faster at the speed that Derek is moving. Derek seems to be commit to memory every second and sensation of the experience.  
Stiles wants to focus on other things than Derek’s teasingly slow sex moves and Stiles runs his hands through Derek’s hair, touches his spine, following it down to Derek’s backside , and presses kisses to Derek's skin. 

When Derek does finally start to actually fuck him Stiles becomes a puddle of blissed- out numbness. Letting his dick slide against their stomachs easily creating more than one sensation pouring through his whole body. Every touch seemed to be electric against Stiles’ skin as he tries to help Derek with tiny encouragements of ‘yes’s and instructions to where Derek needed to be. At some point Derek moves from lying on top of Stiles to pulling Stiles into his lap and keeping him in place by holding onto his thighs. When Stiles comes he wipes the semen onto the edge of the towel quickly as his body begins to contract and relax. His toes twitch from the orgasm and as he comes down Derek’s body starts to finish winding up. 

“Stiles” Derek mumbles underneath his breath, but it sounds like so much more. Stiles opens his eyes and props himself onto his elbows to look at the werewolf perspiring and in the middle of what seemed to be the best moments of his life.

“Go.” Stiles manages to get out with a ribbit. His throat had closed up during the process as he watches Derek fill the condom and tip his head backwards in what seemed like a silent howl. Stiles’ brain supplies the noise as he grins as Derek pulls out and thunks onto the mattress beside of him for a few moments. He looks over to Stiles with a stupid grin while Stiles rolls onto his stomach and plants a kiss to Derek’s mouth firmly. 

“That was-”

“-Cool, yeah I thought so too, you’re welcome.” Stiles says with a stupid smile and Derek rolls his eyes. 

*

“So, how did you ‘figure out’ that we we’re dating?” Derek asks quietly as they start putting their clothes back on. Well, more realistically- Derek regretfully putting on his clothes so he can go to work. 

“What? Oh, Lydia” Stiles shrugs turning over on the bed. His shoulders itch from sweat but he refuses to get up from Derek’s bed and just nods before rolling over, “it’s always Lydia if it isn’t you, I have no idea why everyone always underestimates you, you’re easily the smartest person I know. Lydia comes close because she knew we were dating, but you figured out where that the smell in the kitchen was a dead mouse under the fridge and that stumped everyone so you win.” And okay, Derek is nervous too. 

“Okay, well you were waiting outside for me because I know that for some reason. So what did you want?” Stiles asks awkwardly. 

“Oh, right, here,” Derek pulls a fuzzy paw on a key chain out of his pocket, “it’s a fox paw!” he says excitedly.

Stiles takes it and turns it over on his hand, “uh, thanks, it’s um… cute?”

“Thanks, I killed it myself!” Derek says in a tone that is way too happy for a piece of dead animal hanging off a key ring.

“That is morbid…ly romantic?” Stiles says says, trying to save face when Derek’s expression face falls into looking like a kicked puppy.

Derek smiles, “nice save, it’sits good luck in wolf culture. Also it serves as revenge on Kira for egging my house, you know, because she’s a fox.”

Stiles grins, “very clever, so what happened to the rest of the fox?”

Derek runs his hand through his hair, “I may or may not have eaten it because Isaac forgot to get groceries. Erica may or may not have tried to scavenge it but she definitely failed.” 

Stiles just grins.


End file.
